


1,000 yen (全円)

by mikomil0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, High School, Nekoma, Nekoma High - Freeform, One Shot, Summer, haikyuu fanfiction, soft, soft love one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikomil0/pseuds/mikomil0
Summary: 🌸 On a summer school break, two students attending their club activities. One with volleyball practice and the other with english club.This is a one shot journey on how Shizuka and Kuroo met 🌸
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1,000 yen (全円)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing my fanfiction so i'm kinda rusty and noob with this. I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your expectation but thank you for reading this crappy fiction! >,<

**Summer 2015**

The wheather was hot and sunny with just a slight breeze dancing with the leaves. The school is mostly empty because it's a summer school break but here I am at school, heading to a vending machine. There are a few students here for extra classes or curriculum activities. In my case, I have a drama practice in english club for the school festival in a few months.

 _Why do we have to start so early like give me a break._ I let out a sigh. _Although it's not a lot of work so i won't complain any further._ Standing in front of the vending machine, I took my time to choose what drink to buy when I heard a few shouting in the distance.

 **"Nice receive!" "Alright!"** I looked over my shoulder to the right and saw a volleyball court not far away from where I'm standing.

_Hm, they must have a practice right now even in the middle of summer. So hardworking._

A small smile plastered on my face before inserting the bill in the machine. As I was about to insert the last bill, a sudden gush of wind came and blew my dollar away. My jaw dropped in disbelief before I quickly took actions in chasing after my bill with flailing my arms up and a slight hop.

 _I know there's a sudden strong wind even in summer but why took my dollar away?!_ As my eyes fixed upwards with determination and focused, I leaped with all my might and successfully grabs it in my hand before falling on the ground.

"Ha! I got it!!" I grinned like I just won a million dollar when I heard a grunt under me. I looked down and saw a man groaning in pain with his eyes closed when I realized a second late that I'm the cause of it. I jumped off the man and kneels beside him.

"Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry! I'm terribly sorry! Are you okay?" He blinks his eyes open while rubbing the back of his head.

 _Geez, what happened? I was just taking a break from practice under this tree for awhile and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground? Is this just like Isaac Newton apple gravity or something except more hurtful?_ He looks at the girl who's kneeling on his left side with worried and a bit of guilt painting on her face.

 _Wait, who is this cute girl? Is she a schoolmate?_ He stares at me with a blank face and that makes me even more worried.

 _Oh god, is he having amnesia or gone senile? Hopefully not either of them!_ I remembered I had a small goldfish light bulb in my pocket and quickly took it out before flashing at the man's face especially his eyes. With one index finger raising in front of his face, I moved it to the left and right. "If you could follow my finger for a moment with your eyes although i don't know what i'm doing, please" He follows her instruction well despite still feeling a little daze.

 _Phew, he seems okay. Now, how about physical injuries._ My eyes trail his arms and legs, looking for any slight of unusual look or bleeding. He was wearing a gym shorts and black t-shirt.

 _Judging from his appearance in clothes don't tell me, his an athlete! I'm so doomed if he's injured._ I bite my lip in worry before the man cuts my train of thoughts.

"I feel,, a little lightheadedness" he utters while grabbing his head. "I'll help you walk to the infirmary. Can you stand up?" I stood up and reaches out my hand for him to take. He grabs it before slowly standing up and shrieks slightly when I support him with my arm around his waist.

"Wh- what are you doing?" I blinked in confusion, "I'm helping you to walk? It was my fault in the first place, this is the least I could do." He's face becomes a bit flush as he looks away, saying nothing. _She's so close! And why do I feel flustered?!_

As they walk together up the stairs towards the school's infirmary, I felt the need to get rid off the awkwardness and decided to open up a conversation. "If I might ask, what's your name? I'm Fujioka Shizuka from 1-A. It's nice to meet you" I offers a small friendly smile and he returns it. "Kuroo Tetsuro, 3A-5" I was still smiling when I suddenly stopped briefly for a moment amidst walking, "Ah, my drink, I forgot to take the change from the vending machine.."

**7 years later**

Kuroo wakes up from his slumber and rubs his eyes to sober up slightly. He thought to himself that he woke up a bit early today before looking down between his arms with a smile on his face, there lies a peaceful sleeping Shizuka. Brushing her hair softly from her eyes, he leaves a sweet kiss on her forehead before whispering to himself, _Now we're here, with you in my arms as my lovely wife, and funnily how it all started with 1,000 yen._

**Additional scene :**

A few minutes later after they both left, a white haired, tall boy went to the vending machine with a much shorter boy.

"Oh, look Yaku-san! Someone left their money in. Lucky!" He bought his drink before sipping it with a wide grin.

"That person must be in a rush. Let's hurry up, Lev! You still have to practice more!" The said Lev, whines. "Ehhhh, I've aced the spike already!" Yaku gives him a hard look, "Should I test you out then?" "Okay, I'll practice more, sorry"


End file.
